The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 21-A Happy Ending
(Fade to morning with Darma, who is still unconscious, on the beach and Bodi watching sadly, yet dreamily, from a distance. Brainy Barker and Sally look on.) *Brainy Barker: He really does love her, doesn't he, Sally? *Sally: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. *Brainy Barker: You always say that? (sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem left. *Sally: And what's that, Your Majesty? *Brainy Barker: How much I'm going to miss him. (With that, Brainy places her trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Bodi's direction. At the same time, magic comes through the ripples of the water from Brainy's trident, goes towards Bodi, and soon touches him. All of a sudden, the merdog's mertail starts to glow. When Bodi looks down at his glowing mertail, his surprised look quickly goes into a smile of excitement. He then looks at Brainy and Sally, who are smiling at him.) (Upon waking up, Darma wakes up and shakes her head. Then she sees Bodi coming out of the water once again a normal dog, wearing a silver glittering tank suit.) (An ecstatic smile forms on Darma's face upon seeing her true love. She starts walking in his direction, but suddenly starts running towards him. Soon, she picks up Bodi spins him around, and lands him on his bare feet. Then the two canines hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Darma and Bodi look at each other passionately. Then, they kiss, which fades into the kiss on their wedding day. On that day, wedding bells are ringing.) (Darma is now wearing her repaired bride gown she had on earlier, and Bodi is wearing a white groom's suit with a matching tie and hat.) (Sandy pops out of nowhere and licks the two on each cheek.) (The crowd cheers and claps their hands as they are super happy for this marriage, even Louis, who is crying on Georgette's chest.) (Below, Bodi's family is also happy, including his brothers, who are waving and wishing him good luck.) (Izzy picks up Shanti so that Bodi could kiss her. After Bodi, does so, Izzy lowers Shanti as she waves goodbye to him.) (Sally is sitting on the re-baked wedding cake with tears in her eyes. But she is attacked by Shenzi. She beats Shenzi up by cutting the rope with the scissors and letting the mast hit her in the mouth, causing all of Shenzi's teeth to come out and her to fall down.) *Shenzi: YAAAH!!! (Sally then returns to the sea.) *Sally: Yes! Thank you, thank you. (Brainy rises up out of the water so that she could hug her son.) *Bodi: I love you, mom. (Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. Brainy lets go before Bodi blows her a kiss. She shoots a rainbow with lots of glitter from her trident as the ship sails off as Bodi and Darma kiss.) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Endings